


we are what we are

by batsyjack (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batsyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura and Mariku are cheating with each other. They only intended for it to be a one night stand. Then it happened again. And again. And again. And again. This is a snapshot of their depraved relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are what we are

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics represent conversations taking place through a mind link._
> 
>  
> 
> Yami Marik is called Mariku.
> 
> Purposeful OOC representation of Mariku and Bakura.

Bakura slammed Mariku against the front door. He attempted to tug off his utterly ridiculous cape, but it just wasn't happening. Bakura growled in anger and dug his sharp nails deep into the fabric. It ripped in a satisfying way, soothing Bakura's growing irritation.

"Take this damn thing off, Mariku!" Bakura panted against his partner's lips.

All Mariku did was laugh.

"Come on, you want to fuck me, right? Well, I won't let you do me in that stupid cape! Take it- Mmff!" 

Bakura's rant was cut off by a hand clamped down over his mouth. His eyes flicked up to Mariku's, searching their dark depths for an answer.

"You were getting annoying, Kura. You really should shut up once in a while." Mariku chuckled.

Bakura bit the hand hard. Blood leaked down his mouth, making him look like a vampire of sorts. He licked his lips. Mariku groaned and pulled Bakura in for another kiss.

_Do you wanna do it out here? Or should we take it inside?_

_I don't care. Do whatever you want, I really don't care right now._

_Hmm, so you don't care if I do this?_

Mariku pressed a hand on Bakura's cloth-covered crotch. He teasingly squeezed, then took his hand away. He pulled back completely, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

_Oh, piss off! That's not what I meant and you know it!_

"Oh! But you said you didn't care what I did, right?"

"I hate you, Mariku," Bakura sighed.

_Oh, do you now? Last night you were practically screaming my name to the Gods... Is that what the kids call 'hate' these days?_

_Bugger off, you bastard. Get back over here or I'm leaving!_

Mariku looked back at his partner, his gaze flickering up and down between Bakura's rapidly softening cock and dark red eyes. He appeared to be debating something in his mind. He playfully yanked a strand of Bakura's hair, seeming to judging the reaction.

_Shower? You really need one, Kura. Your hair is a mess._

"Hey! It's only messy because YOU made it that way!" Bakura ground out through gritted teeth.

Mariku opened the door and shoved a disgruntled Bakura inside. He stumbled before turning on his heel, opening his mouth to speak. Bakura didn't say anything, instead he huffed in an irritated manner and stalked off to the bathroom.

Bakura turned the shower on to the hottest setting. He stripped quickly as he waited for the water to heat up. Heavy footsteps sounded up the hall, alerting Bakura to the impending arrival of his partner. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm still a little pissed at you."

"I can tell. Relax, I was only joking with you. You should know that."

Bakura shrugged in a noncommittal sense.

"I should know a lot of things, Mariku, but it's hard to keep track of what's real and what's not. Plus, you're just generally annoying. Huh, that's peculiar... sounds a bit similar to your light. He can be real bitch too, you know."

"Oh come on, don't bring him up right now. That's low even for you. Hell, that's low even for ME, and you know as well as I do just how low I've sunk before."

Bakura uncrossed his arms and rubbed at his eyes. He sniffed a few times, almost sounding like he was crying.

"Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have- I know talking about that stuff is off limits when we're together. I just feel so weird. When things upset me I don't react in a normal way, I... I freak out. It's like there's an animal caged deep in my mind and it wants out. Everything is so confusing now. Everything is much too complicated in this era and it makes me angry. And then you come along with your own problems, and you push and push and push and sometimes it's... Sometimes it feels like you don't even care about me at all. "

Mariku wrapped his arms around his partner.

"It's funny... I thought I was supposed to be the crazy baddie that fees no remorse, yet here I am comforting you. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I'm not insane. I never was. The meds just help me stay more... Um... They keep me relaxed. Yeah, that's the only reason I take them. Not because I'm some unstable maniac who could flip his lid any second. And you, well, okay, so you've got some anger issues, but that's okay. We're just fine, Kura. We're not crazy. We're not bad. We are what we are."

Mariku stared at the white tile walls. His face contorted as if he were struggling with something particularly difficult. He hugged Bakura tighter.

"I mean, would you blame an animal for being an animal? No! So why does everybody try to put us into their little boxes? We're just, we're not like them... SO WHAT? Can't I be myself without someone forcing fucking pills down my throat every five seconds? What did I ever do that was so horrible? Okay, so maybe murder is frowned upon here, but in some cultures it's expected, even encouraged! But no, it's always 'Mariku, leave that poor defenseless child alone!' this and 'Mariku, put the weapon down' that... When will they give me some slack? I'm doing the best I can! Don't they realize that?"

"Mariku..."

"What? Are you going to psychoanalyze me too?"

'Mariku!"

"What!"

Bakura growled and shoved Mariku away in a panic. He tugged on his shirt sleeve, exposing four bloody 'claw' marks. Mariku had dug his nails deep into the tender flesh of his shoulder. The wounds were leaking blood at an alarming rate.

Mariku jerked back to reality as quick as if he'd been burned. He stared wide eyed at the blood covering his clenched fist. 

"Oh... oh. Why didn't you do something quicker? Kura? Are you okay?"

"I tried saying your name and pushing you off, but you wouldn't let go."

Mariku rubbed around the bleeding punctures on Bakura's shoulder. He bit his lip.

_I'm really sorry. I was ranting and when I rant I get angry and when I get angry I do shit like that... Are you alright, Kura?_

_I'll be fine. I think so at least. Just... Yeah, just strip now. Sex makes everything better, and you totally owe me for that._

_What did you have in mind?_

Bakura shoved his pants off in a hurry, then took off his shirt and flung it to the floor. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to show you something... I just got them recently so they still hurt a little but... Well, you'll see," Bakura said shyly.

"I'm interested as long as it doesn't hurt your shoulder more."

"If you mention my shoulder again right now I will kick you in the balls, Mariku. I can handle a little pain. I LIKE pain, actually. Just come here, will you?" Bakura slid open then glass pane that surrounded the shower. He stepped inside and winced slightly when a jet of water hit the tender area around the punctures.

_Sure you're alright, Kura?_

_Shut the bloody hell up!_

Mariku chuckled and got in behind Bakura. He ran his hands up Bakura's sides, lingering around his partner's ribs.

"W-wait! I wanted to show you something first! Um, I... Hold on," Bakura stuttered, seeming embarrassed.

"What's got you so worked up?"

Bakura slowly turned to face Mariku, a bright pink blush painting his face. He brought Mariku's hand up from his sides to his chest.

"Did you... Did you seriously get nipple piercings?"

Bakura looked down at their combined feet.

"I, uh, I like having m-my nipples... I like it when you, um, you know..." Bakura stammered.

Mariku pinched a delicate nub between his fingertips. The metal was cold and hard. He tugged lightly, testing Bakura's response.

"M-Mariku!"

_So you really do like this, huh? Why didn't you tell me before?_

_I was scared you'd laugh at me..._

_So you got piercings instead of just saying 'Hey, Mariku, you know what, you should really play with my nips more!'_

_Hey! I LIKE the piercings. It... It feels good when you pull on them like you just did..._

Mariku bent down and sucked one of the sensitive buds into his mouth. Bakura gasped and arched his back. He tangled his fingers into Mariku's thick hair.

_Speaking of hair, I want to wash yours._

_What?_

Mariku pulled away from Bakura's chest. He raised a brow at his partner.

_That's why we even got in the shower. To clean your filthy hair._

_My hair is NOT filthy!_

Bakura ran a hand through his own hair. He got his fingers stuck in a knot of greasy locks.

_Okay, so maybe it's not the cleanest ever... But why do YOU want to wash it so bad?_

"Because it turns me on," Mariku purred seductivly.

"Okay... that's a little weird. Even for you." Bakura said in a wary tone.

"Shut up. Here, I'll get it wet for you."

"There's a joke in there somewhere."

Mariku laughed as he brought the shower head to the right height. He uncapped the lavender shampoo he'd kept for just such an occasion. Mariku lathered it into his partner's hair. He tugged out any kinks he found as he ran his hands through the thick white locks. Mariku couldn't help but groan at the little sound Bakura kept making as he did so. His cock jerked when it brushed against Bakura's thigh. He thrust forward, the movement smoothed by excess shampoo.

Bakura whined and reached down to line up their pricks. He slicked his hand with the lavender scented make-shift lube. He gasped as he squeezed their leaking cocks together. Mariku tightened his hold on his partner's hair. He yanked on a handful of it when Bakura started thrusting into his fist. Bakura fumbled forward to kiss Mariku. They moaned into each other's mouths, only stopping momentarily to wetly gasp for breath.

_Mmm, can you... Would you touch them again?_

_Only if you beg._

"Please, Mariku. I love it when you play with my nipples. Please touch them? You make me feel so good..." Bakura panted.

Mariku dove in for another desperate kiss before complying.

_Your voice is so fucking sexy._

_I know._

Mariku bit harshly at his partners lips. He brought a fist to join their throbbing cocks, pressing them together even harder. They both sped up the pace of their thrusts. His other hand tugged at twisted the little bit of metal in his partners skin. Bakura moaned loud at whenever he pulled particularly hard. Mariku shoved his face into the now clean hair on the top of Bakura's head. He inhaled, his breath stuttering slightly.

"Mmm, Kura. 'm close... So close, Gods."

"Me too, bloody hell..."

Bakura suddenly rocked them backward, just enough to smack his shoulder against a wall. He groaned and his cock twitched and jerked. He looked at Mariku through half-lidded eyes. 

"Bite me, Mariku..."

Mariku leaned forward. He latched onto Bakura's proffered nipple, biting down enough to make him curse aloud in ancient Egyptian.

Bakura came with a rough growl. He slumped back for a second, completely relaxed.

_Hey, don't leave me hanging, Kura._

Bakura lazily moved his fist up and down over his partner's thick cock. Mariku placed his hands on the wall on either side of Bakura's head. He kissed Bakura just before he came.

They enjoyed the simple quiet of the moment, right up until Bakura pushed Mariku away.

_Hey! What was that for?_

_I'm all sticky now, I just want to clean off a bit._

Bakura rinsed off fairly quickly. Mariku followed suit.

They toweled each other off. 

_Do you want to stay the night?_

Bakura looked up at him longingly. He sighed before answering out loud.

"I'm sorry, Mariku. I promised Ryou I'd help make dinner tonight and... Um, well..." he trailed off.

"Oh... Well, tell him I said hello." Mariku said bitterly.

Bakura smiled.

"Sorry."

Mariku poked gently at the marks on his partner's shoulder.

"You take care of that, okay? Don't let it get infected, like you usually do."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much!"

"I don't! But, seriously, clean it. And wrap it. And take- Mmpf!"

Bakura interrupted his partner with a sweet kiss.

_I love you too, you big idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, I don't make a profit off this nor do I intend to, blah blah blah. You know I don't own the damn show; because if I owned the show it would be a giant fluff fest including all the best ships with lots and lots of gratuitous sex. Why in the fuck would I be on this website if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh? Huh? That's right, I wouldn't. Well, I would, but I wouldn't have to write my stories on here. Because they would just be on the show. Okay, you get the point. Read the fucking story and have fun.


End file.
